Mouse is an important external equipment for computer. No matter the present mouse is manufactured by different ways, the mouse are always used on a table surface or a mouse pad and user's hands and arms will be then against to the table surface or the mouse pad for a long time. Everybody would know that to keep this kind of posture is easily to get tired; besides, a distance between the user and a computer screen is close enough to have eyestrain.
Currently cursor positioning and input information of computer both depend on the mouse to finish, because mouse is nimble. The inconvenient is as aforesaid that to ache hands and arms; on the other hand, there are two conditions for moving mouse, which are free space and a flat surface. Furthermore, to go along with the developing wide band, the growing multimedia terminal technology and the bigger screen day by day, a new type of mouse with features of more convenient, more nimble, not occupying much space and remotely handling in hand is then gradually formed to meet more requirements of our life.
According to these problems and through long time of thinking and research, the applicant has proposed a device that may collect solar energy as an auxiliary power source, such that the using time of the electronic product is prolonged, and a preferred structure is obtained after many tests and modification made by the inventor.